


In the Caverns of You, I Found Me.

by xosi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, just some fluffy things, sombra teases satya all the time but satya never seems to be able to return the flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xosi/pseuds/xosi
Summary: Satya is tired of not being able to flirt back with Sombra, so she decides to find a way to level the ground. Basically some short, cute fluff.





	

Satya was never one to be affectionate especially in the romantic department. Her words often came off too generic or too awkward for her liking, and Sombra would just respond with flirtatious lines of her own that sent red blooming upon her cheeks in moments. 

She rarely had the advantage of sweet words, and it would come to the point where she would just believe they would never be equal in this aspect. It was an amusing thought however that came into her mind every now and then of Sombra being uncharacteristically flustered and shocked and Satya’s newfound boldness. 

Sombra however just seemed to be much more in her element in flirting. She would say a few sentences, and Satya would lose her well-crafted composure much to the delight of the hacker. Sombra would tell her how beautiful she looked every now and then, flatter her brilliance to distract her whilst she tinkered away over some work, and even dared to comment on her physical beauty sometimes when Satya didn’t seem to mind. 

Although some might label her a prude in how she might react to compliments on her physical form, they were extremely validating and flattering coming from Sombra. (Not that Satya would ever have the pluck to say it aloud, but Sombra was extremely lovely in all senses of beauty a human could be: intellectually, personally, and physically.)

As she contemplated a way to even the ground, memories of encounters came back, bringing the warm feeling back to the center of her body. The fleeting, teasing contact, the deep glances, and the love-filled words whispered only loud enough for Satya’s ears.

Not once since their mutual confession of feelings Satya ever saw Sombra react as she did, and it felt like Sombra understood Satya more than she understood the hacker. 

Her frustration halted at the frustration of how different the two were, and everything clicked together. She has been looking at the entire situation the wrong way, and it was tangling her up in a web of logic and complications. Sombra never seemed stressed or like she was ever following a plan step-by-step, and Satya didn’t need to imitate Sombra’s antics because they did not suit _her_ character.

With this sudden revelation, the architect began to piece together a new idea without evaluating every single angle and only adding whatever aspects came naturally to her personality. All she needed now was Sombra to return, and hopefully her frustration and enlightenment didn’t go to waste.

 

 

“What is it, _hermosa_?” Sombra followed the other woman’s voice calling out to her in another room somewhere deeper in the apartment not quite sure what to expect as this was an unexpected occurrence not quite in character for Satya.

The door automatically opened and revealed the Indian woman seated on the sofa with two cups of steaming tea and two bowls holding white, spherical balls of presumably food. A smile pleasant and light pulled at Satya’s lips, and Sombra stepped nearer taking a seat next to her on the plush sofa.

She looked at the architect and then the setup and back at her again. Of course she’s had _chai_ made by Satya’s own hands, but something told her that there was more to the situation than Satya just wanting teatime.

“My mother used to bring me these as a child. They’re called _rasgullas_ , and they’re popular sweets in India that compliment tea very well.” A pause followed, and Satya was obviously stalling. “She would tell me about how one day she hoped I would make tea for someone I––loved––and made me feel––happy. I’m not the best at saying how I feel or how you make me feel, but you make me feel intense and warm things.”

It was an attempt to woo her! A smile knowing appeared on Sombra’s lips as she lifted the cup of fragrant tea and began to drink it. 

Satya was confused at the lack of verbal response, and light anxiety began to well up inside her. Was she inadequate? Was her attempt at conveying her feelings laughable? 

The hacker noticed the sullenness beginning to darken the other’s features. “ _Mi querida_ , the tea tastes amazing as always. It shouldn’t go to waste, and if you want to know how I feel…”

Satya’s emotions soon lifted, and the tone of Sombra’s words sent her pulse racing. When the focus turned from the results of the architect’s efforts back to just the two of them alone, neither of the two escaped the sheets in their bedroom. She was nestled against Sombra’s form later that night, closed her eyes so the world faded to black, and fell asleep against the rising and falling of her beloved’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rasgullas really are amazing by the way in case you haven't tried them, but anyways I had an urge to write some random cute things. Here we are! I wrote this kind of fast, so sorry for any typos. I hope you liked this drabble though!


End file.
